Gen Tachibana
Gen Tachibana (橘 巌, Tachibana Gen) is one of the supporting characters in the Nisekoi series. He is the father of Marika Tachibana and holds the highest rank in the Police Department. Background He and Raku's father were natural enemies; with one working as a policeman and the other as a yakuza. In one of their battles, Marika's father received a scar that was inflicted on him by Raku's father. Years passed, however, and the two are now in seemingly good terms. He even agreed to marry his own daughter to Raku, after seeing how the young boy made his daughter happy (she was sick at that time). Nonetheless, the old man still harboured a deep hatred for the Yakuza leader and he even admitted that deep inside all he wants is to throw him behind bars. In Episode 15, he met a now teenage Raku for the first time, after Marika brought him home. He was angered by the fact that Raku seemed to have forgotten about Marika and the engagement, but nonetheless still approves of Marika being married to him. Personality The old man is a straight, down to earth person with a serious look. Even Raku himself noted that at first he looked like a scary yakuza, but retracted that comment when he found out later that he was by far scarier than any Yakuza he has ever met. But even so, Marika's father has a friendly personality of his own. He even befriends the same man who gave him his scar, and they would even drink with each other from time to time. He also respects Raku; knowing that his daughter's life is in good hands. Appearance Marika's father appears as a very tall, old man with black and white hair. In his first appearance, he wears a dark blue suit and a striped polo with a blue tie. His most distinguishing figure, however, is his visibly long and straight scar stitched on his face that was inflicted by Raku's Father during one of their brutal confrontations, and possibly done with a katana (a popular weapon among the Yakuza). He and Marika live in a state-of-the-art apartment complete with high-tech security, and he even allowed his whole police force to be under Marie's control. Trivia * According to the Japanese Nisekoi Wikipedia page, Marika's father's name is Gen. * Chika Tachibana and Gen had an arranged marriage yet Gen loves her and wants to see her happy. He is the one that convinces the bitter Chika to give up certain traditions if she feels they hinder her life choices. His trust in Chika made her forgive Marika. * Gen has been the most helpful to Marika as he made Raku's father agree to a marriage proposal of their kids, convinced Chika to let Marika go to meet Raku and also made Chika realise her brutal attitude towards their daughter. * It is curious to note that Honda comes from Chika's family while Gen is the Commissioner of the Japanese Police force yet Honda seems to have some high authority over the police force. Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Parents